onepiecefandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Zoan
Zoan je druh diablovho ovocia, ktorý umožňuje užívateľovi premeniť sa v iný živočíšny druh. Zoan je najefektivnejší v boji na blízko. Efekty Tri základné formy, ktoré ovocie prepožičiava sú: * 'Ľudská forma '- užívateľova normálna forma * 'Hybridná forma '- kombinuje ľudskú a zvieracu formu (v niektorých prípadoch môže vyzerať naozaj divne) * 'Zvieracia forma '- kompletná premena na zviera Avšak cez tréning je možné použiť aj iné transformácie (napr. Marco, ktorý menil časti tela, alebo Chopper, ktorý dokáže použiť najmenej 7 foriem). Jediná známa hybridná forma, v ktorej užívateľ nemá 2 nohy je Hebi Hebi no Mi (hady nemajú nohy). Ďalší efekt je, že v hybridnej forme býva užívateľ väčšinou omnoho väčší než normálne. Neživé objekty Dr. Vegapunk vyvinul techniku, ktorá umožňuje neživým objektom „zjesť“ diablovo ovocie. Technika ešte nebola ukázaná, ale zatiaľ nebola limitovaná ani kovom alebo plynom. Navyše sa ukázalo že Zoan je jediný typ, ktorý môžu neživé objekty použiť. Zatiaľ boli vidieť 3 prípady a to bazuka Mr. 4 – Lassoo, Spandamov meč – Funkfreed a Caesarov výtvor Smiley. Objekty, ktoré sú skombinované so Zoanom získajú schopnosť pohybu a inteligenciu zvierat, do ktorých sa premení. To môže byť aj nevýhoda, keď daný objekt môže cítiť bolesť alebo podľahnúť nemociam. Vo zvieracej forme sa dajú aj zastrašiť, ako ukázal Franky s Funkfreedom. Zatiaľ boli použité len na zbrane, k zvýšeniu ničivej sily. Navyše sú tieto živé zbrane veľmi lojálne voči svojim majiteľom. Sila Hlavná sila je vo vylepšení fyzických schopností a možnosť využívať tri základné formy podľa danej situácie. Sily Zoanu sú najviac využívané v hybridnej forme, kedy kombinuje to najlepšie s užívateľovými schopnosťami v kombinácii so zvieracou zložkou. Zoany sú najviac výhodné pre užívateľov, ktorí chcú vylepšiť svoje fyzické schopnosti a bojové umenia ako napríklad Kaku. Vďaka tomu sa taktiež dajú vytvárať nové bojové štýly. Vo svojej hybridnej forme majú užívatelia taktiež vylepšené zmysly, keď sú ich vlastné skombinované so zvieracími. Skúsení užívatelia taktiež dokážu používať premeny, aby sa dostali z nebezpečných situácií. Chopper to už niekoľkokrát ukázal (zmena z heavy point na menší brain point, aby sa vyhol útoku). Navyše môžu mať niektorí užívatelia špeciálne schopnosti typické, pre daný druh zvieraťa: * Pell môže lietať * Miss Marry Christmas môže kopať tunely * Rob Lucci a Jabra majú navyše zuby a pazúry * Boa Marigold môže pľuť jed * Pekomsov korytnačí Zoan mu umožňuje používať pancier ako ochranu Zoan môže byť medzi ovociami braný ako ten najmenej zaujímavý typ, keď sa sústredí primárne na fyzickú silu a niektoré zvieracie typy môžu byť slabé (napríklad Dachshund). Avšak je to najviac študovaný typ, čo viedlo aj k umelému vytvoreniu toho typu ovocia. Awakeing (prebudenie) Ako všetky diablove ovocia môže byť aj Zoan „prebudený“, čím sa stane jeho sila silnejšia a bude rýchlejší a odolnejší než normálne. Taktiež zrýchľuje zotavenie. Užívateľ pri použití prebudenia vyzerá viac ako vo svojej zvieracej forme, ale môže stále stať na nohých a držať zbrane. 5 väzenských príšer je klasifikovaných ako prebudené Zoany. Slabosť Získaná fyzická sila je daná schopnosťami zvieraťa, v ktoré sa užívateľ premení. Aj keď je pravda, že tento typ zvýši silu užívateľa, tak to závisí hlavne na jeho vlastných schopnostiach a skúsenostiach. Takže u niektorých jedincov môže zjedenie Zoanu spôsobiť len zmenu vzhľadu bez nejakého značného zvýšenia sily. Ako ukázal Kaku, tak po zjedení Zoanu je najdôležitejšie prispôsobiť možnosti ovocia vlastným bojovým štýlom, ktoré užívateľ pozná a používa. Niektorí užívatelia Zoanu môžu byť braní ako obludy, keď sú vo svojej hybridnej forme, ktorá kombinuje vzhľad človeka a zvieraťa. Chopper aj Kaku tak boli braní. Chopper bol braný ako príšera ľuďmi aj svojou rodinou a z Kakua si zase robili vtipy kvôli hranatému vzhľadu. U neživých objektov so Zoanom je zase problém, že získajú aj slabosti toho že sú živí ako napríklad vystrašený Funkfreed alebo Lassoo s chrípkou. Podtriedy Okrem klasických typov sú aj špeciálne kategórie pre určitý typ: Carnivorous Zoan Carnivurous (Mäsožravý) Zoan je omnoho viac krvilačný, zabijácky a lepšie prispôsobený na boj než klasický Zoan. Užívateľ sa premení na zviera, ktoré je prírodzene predátorom a má v boji navyše k dispozícii napríklad zuby alebo pazúry. Najlepšíme príkladom je Rob Lucci, ktorý je extrémne silný vo svojej Leopardej forme. Ďalším známym užívateľom je Jabra. Ancient Zoan Staroveký Zoan je vzácnejší než klasický Zoan, ktorý umožňuje užívateľovi sa premeniť v staroveké a vyhynuté stvorenie, ako je napríklad dinosaurus. Jediný známy užívateľ tohto typu je X Drake, ktorý sa dokáže premeniť v dinosaura. Taktiež bolo povedané, že užívatelia tohto typu, sú silnejší než užívatelia klasického Zoanu. Mythical Zoan Mýtický Zoan je najvzácnejší a veľmi silný typ ovocia. Narozdiel od ostatných Zoanov je tento typ omnoho viac pôsobivý kvôli svojej vzácnosti a špeciálnym vlastnostiam, ktoré prepožičiava užívateľovi. Užívateľ sa môže premeniť v mýtické stvorenie, ktoré môže mať špeciálne schopnosti podobné Parameciím a Logiím. Jediné 2 tieto ovocia boli ukázané v sérii a to Marcov Phoenix a Sengokov Buddha. Obe sú extrémne silné a veľmi mocné. Artifical Zoan Špeciálna podtrieda, ktorú vytvoril Dr.Vegapunk v Punk Hazard arcu, keď sa pokúšal vytvoriť svoj druh diablovho ovocia. Avšak výsledné ovocie bolo preňho zlyhaním. Momonosuke zjedol jedno z jeho neúspešných diablových ovocí kvôli tomu, že bol hladný. Výsledkom bolo, že sa dokázal transformovať do formy čínskeho draka, no ukázal buď malú alebo žiadnu kontrolu nad schopnosťou. Caesar navrhol špeciálne umelé ovocie, ktoré nazval „SMILE“, ale je schopné produkovať len typy Zoan. Sú vytvorené látkou, ktorú vymyslel Caesar s názvom SAD. Kaido, jeden z Yonko ich používa aby vytvoril armádu užívateľov Zoan v spolupráci s Doflamingom. Na rozdiel od bežných diablových ovocí, tieto umelé ovocia nemajú typické vzory špirál, ale krúžky. Ovocie vyvinuté Vegapunkom malo tiež vzory krúžkov. Zaujímavosti * Väčšina Zoanov má rôzne modely podľa zvieracieho typu. Napríklad Inu Inu (pes) má modely Jackal, Dachshund a Wolf. Aj pre ovocia, které nemajú model ako je napríklad Chopperovo Hito Hito no Mi existuje ovocie s modelom a to Sengokuovo Hito Hito ni Mi, Model: Daibutsu (Buddha). * Ak by zviera zjedlo ovocie rovnakého typu ako je ono samé (rovnako ako keby človek zjedol Hito Hito no Mi), tak by sa nič nestalo, len by užívateľ získal slabosti diablových ovocí. Kategória:Diablove ovocia